


The Borrowed Shirt

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Seven Ficlets for Seven Friends [7]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You heard me.  Take.  It.  Off."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Borrowed Shirt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bacardivodka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bacardivodka).



Much lay back on the bed and stretched. It was so good to be on a proper bed rather than the forest floor. He would need to make sure he didn’t fall asleep, or his careful plans would go to waste. Besides which, there was the slight chance someone other than the owner of the room would enter, and trying to explain why he was lying semi-naked in Guy of Gisborne’s bed could prove a tad awkward.

He didn’t have long to wait before Guy returned to his room. Once he had shut and bolted the door he gave Much his full consideration. Much had chosen one of Guy’s shirts to wear while he waited and felt a thrill as he saw the realisation on Guy’s face.

“Take it off!” Guy demanded.

Much smiled lazily at him.

“You heard me. Take. It. Off.”

Much merely smirked.

Guy strode across the room, clearly determined to remove the shirt himself if Much refused to co-operate. As Guy leant down to grab the hem of the garment, Much reached up and with a quick movement slid his hands under Guy’s own shirt.

The gang had often commented on Much’s awkwardness with women, but they weren’t aware of how expertly he could treat a willing man. He did so now. It was the matter of less than a minute to turn Guy from the dominant person in the room, to one who was writhing and squirming on the bed, begging Much for more.

Quickly he removed all Guy’s clothes and then spoke softly to him. “It just remains to decide whether or not I take off the shirt. What do you think?”

Guy’s reply of “Dnnnmmmddd” could have been interpreted either way, but in the end Much decided not to wear it, as it was a nice shirt and it would be a shame if it were ruined. Once naked he returned to his lover and began to let his fingers wander further over Guy’s body.

 


End file.
